


in the eye of the beholder

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Eyes (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: On a sleepy morning in their cottage, Aziraphale compliments Crowley's eyes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ineffable Wives Femslash February 2021





	in the eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [ineffable-wives-central](https://ineffable-wives-central.tumblr.com/) event [ineffable femslash february](https://ineffable-wives-central.tumblr.com/post/640033357644873728/hello-fellow-wives-lovers-february-is-fast) prompt #2: Eyes

For many years, Crowley had kept her eyes covered, hidden behind various early eye wear, veils, wraps, hats and eventually sunglasses. In the early days, nobody looked twice at her eyes. Especially during the years that she’d spent in the desert, everyone always assumed her eyes had been damaged by the sun and the sand. But as civilization moved on and Crowley found herself away from the desert, it became harder for her to exist with her eyes as they were. Sometimes she could use miracles to distract people from seeing her eyes as they were. But eventually, she gave in, and began to hide them. Even in Hell she began to hide them, wearing her glasses and shades as often as she could get away with. The only times she let her eyes be uncovered was in the safety of her flat and in the backroom of the angel’s bookshop. 

Aziraphale had never judged her for her eyes. Never commented negatively on them. On very rare occasions, she’d make an offhand compliment and Crowley was never sure how to respond to those, except to quietly utter a thank you or change the subject. 

At least in the before time, as Crowley tended to think of anything that occurred before the failed apocalypse. 

After the world didn’t end, Aziraphale’s compliments and comments and love poured off of her in waves. There was the morning that Crowley was doing her makeup that Aziraphale commented that her eyeshadow made her eyes sparkle. The evening when Aziraphale complimented Crowley’s necklace, stating that it went so well with her eyes. The time they were picnicking in St. James Park that Aziraphale compared Crowley’s eyes to sunflowers. 

On this particular morning, they were lying in bed together, Aziraphale having finally given in to Crowley’s temptations for sleep. Her sleepy blue eyes were staring at Crowley, a soft smile on her face. Crowley was staring back at Aziraphale, love radiating off her. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” Aziraphale said, reaching over to cup Crowley’s cheek, her thumb brushing along Crowley’s eye. 

Crowley blushed and tried to duck her head away but was trapped by the pillow she was lying on. 

“I mean it, dearest. I’ve always found them beautiful, ever since I first saw them.”

“Angel.” Crowley pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s palm. 

“They were so bright, brighter than the sun, and so vibrant, as you looked at me as I told you I gave away my flaming sword. Sometimes, in those early days, I would think of them when I was doubting myself. You told me I couldn’t do the wrong thing. And your eyes had been so sincere.”

The blush on Crowley’s cheeks deepened but she refused to look away from her beloved. 

“Beautiful and enchanting. And you’ve always looks at me like I was something wonderful, something good, something worthy. Even when I didn’t deserve it.”

“Hush, you’ve always deserved it.” Crowley leaned forward and gently held Aziraphale’s face. “You are my wonderful,” a kiss to Azirphale’s cheek, “good,” a kiss to her nose, “worthy,” a kiss to her chin, “and beautiful,” a kiss to her forehead, “wife.” A final kiss was pressed against her lips. “And I love you.”

“I love you, too, dearest.”

Crowley leaned in and kissed her again. They stayed curled up together, enjoying the chance to be close, to cuddle, and stare at each other. Eventually, they’d get up and go about their day, but for now, they stared into each other’s eyes, seeing all the love the other held for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
